We Belong Together
by EndangeredAccord
Summary: Spamano songfic to 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey. Warning: Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the song We Belong Together by Mariah Carey.**

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you, so_

Romano held his face in his hands, the tears having long since seized. The fight he and Spain had echoed throughout his ears, his brain unable to forget that horrifying expression. They'd never had a fight like this before, especially not one with Spain packing up and leaving. Romano, honestly, couldn't remember, forced himself to forget, what the fight was even about.

_I should have held on tight  
__I never should have let you go_

He figured his stupid ego had something to do with it. He never kissed Spain unless the latter initiated it, constantly flipped out when the Spaniard touched him, and always stayed his distance when in public with him.

_I didn't know nothing  
__I was stupid  
__I was foolish  
__I was lying to myself_

Romano always knew he loved Spain, and loved to be touched by him, but he was scared to admit it. He'd always run away from everything that frightened him, so how was this any different?

_I could not fathom I would ever be without your love  
__Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself_

The Italian pulled his head up and looked around the empty room, his puffy red eyes surveying the damage. A lamp had broken on the floor, a few pictures were barely hanging on the wall, and his shattered heart lay in his chest, never to be put back together.

_Cause I didn't know you  
__Cause I didn't know me  
__But if I knew everything  
__I'd never felt  
__The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
__Or have your touch and kiss your lips cause I don't have a choice_

The house was barren. No smell of tomatoes wafting out of the kitchen, no loud Spanish laughter echoed off the walls, nothing. Romano picked himself up slowly and made his way to the room they had shared once. He flopped down in the bed and immersed himself in the sheets, smelling them deeply. They still smelled like him. This was the place they slept together, occasionally cuddling (when Romano didn't feel like fighting it); the place they made love that would never be made again; where Spain had first said that he loved the Italian boy.

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side  
__Right here  
__Cause baby_

Tears fell out of his eyes once again. He thought he'd rid himself of them all, but it seemed there was a spare batch saved, just in case. He didn't care anymore, though.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
__It's still so hard to believe  
__Come back, baby  
__Please, cause  
__**We Belong Together**_

"I love you," he mumbled aloud, sobbing loudly.

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough?  
__Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up?  
__Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better  
__Oh baby, baby  
__**We Belong Together**_

The sun broke through the curtains, shining off a lone tear that rolled slowly down the Italian's cheek. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting at how suddenly bright it was. Grumbling, he moved to get up when he felt a weight holding him back. He quickly twisted his head around, staring into the face of his sleeping Spaniard. It had all been a dream. His lip quivered and he turned toward the body, snuggling his face into that tanned chest that always smelled so wonderfully.

"Mm," the body happily replied, the strong arms pulling Romano closer.

"I love you, Spain."

The Spaniard opened his eyes and looked down at the boy clinging to him. A soft smile broke out against his lips, and a face nuzzled into the Italian's hair.

"We belong together, Romano."

**Author's Notes: Wee~! I hope you enjoyed! I got the idea while dancing around the kitchen with this song in my head. When I thought about the lyrics, I immediately imagined Romano. ^_^ and then I was going to make it really sad, but I'm not good at sad stories, so it ended up really, really fluffy. My stories always have to have happy endings. xD**


End file.
